twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Easter eggs
Easter eggs are small/hidden messages, coincidences, or even mistakes in films and their DVDs. ''Twilight'' Easter eggs in Twilight, in no particular order. *When Bella goes to the Cullens' house, there is a chess board with red and white pieces on the kitchen table (referring to the cover of Breaking Dawn). *When Bella is hospitalized, the fight scene with James is playing on the TV. *If one looks closely, Victoria can be seen amongst the crowd at the prom. *In the hospital room, there is a drawing of the ballet studio. *In the film, Bella reads page 135 in the book she buys about vampires; this is the same page number of when she finds out about vampires in Twilight. *Near the door of Bella's room, there is a picture of a wolf. This is a foreshadowing of New Moon. *In the hospital hallway, there is a sign that says "Sleep Disorders Department"; this could be a hint to Edward not needing to sleep. *Bella says to Charlie: "Be careful," and he replies: "Always am." They repeat the same lines in New Moon. *When Bella is searching for a book about vampires, just above the website she clicks is the one for Little, Brown, the publishers of the ''Twilight'' novels. *Stephenie Meyer makes a cameo appearance at the diner in the Lodge. She is sitting at the counter with her laptop as the waitress says, "Here's your veggie plate, Stephenie." *At the end of the film, Edward says, "I leave you alone for two minutes, and the wolves descend." This is obviously a reference to Jacob becoming a wolf in New Moon. *When Bella drops an apple in the cafeteria, Edward holds it in the same position as the Twilight book cover. *Bella is a vegetarian and Stephenie Meyer receives a "veggie plate" at the diner, in reference to Edward being a "vegetarian" vampire. *During the baseball scene after Carlisle sets up bases and is up to bat, Edward and Emmett can be seen starting to run in the background, but stopping before the close up. (1:16:9) *When Carlisle bit Edward, he whispered something into his ear. The first time it was "I'm sorry" then "My son". On about the fifth take he said, "You're sexy" *When Edward enters the cafeteria, Robert Pattinson's sister, Lizzie, can be heard singing vocals on the soundtrack. *In almost every scene involving a television, the ending ballet studio scene is being played. *In the hospital Edward's eyes are blue instead of gold and later they turn gold again. *In the scene where Bella goes to the Cullens house for the first time, when Nikki Reed's character had to break the bowl, she actually cut her hands. This is why she is wearing gloves for the scene in the film. *When Edward tells Bella "you better hold on tight, spider monkey" you can see his harness pulling his shirt up. *In the baseball scene Victoria can be seen holding a crystal ball, they used a crystal ball in the filming, but it has been edited to look like a baseball. (1:20:11) ''New Moon'' Easter eggs in New Moon, in no particular order. *In Port Angeles, when Jessica says: "I've got things going on, too", she also says really quickly, "Mike says he just wants to be friends." This is difficult to catch the first time. *When Bella and Jacob are talking, before Edward calls, an apple is sitting on the windowsill. This may be a reference to the Twilight book cover. *As the months pass and Bella is sitting at the window, the pictures on her walls slowly disappear. (They also said it in the making of.) *A poster for Love Spelled Backwards is Love can be seen in the movie theater. *A poster for Face Punch can be seen outside as Mike and Jake talk. *As Jacob and Paul fights, the camera topples about 90°(Computer Generated Imagery~Computer animation). *As Carlisle is pulling the glass from Bella's arm, the camera shows a picture of the bowl in which the glass is getting put into. The blood and white gauze looks like the petals of a red and white ruffled tulip (flower on cover of New Moon). *Just before Jacob almost kisses Bella, he says "Kwop kilawtley", which means "stay with me forever" in Quileute. *When Bella is talking to Jake in the rain, only the front of her jacket is wet. *In Volterra, when Bella is running through the fountain to save Edward, she exits the fountain with dry legs. ''Eclipse'' *Bella retrieves a note from her drawer that happens to be from Jacob -- the same note that is used as the prologue of the ''Eclipse'' novel. Just as in the novel, lines of text are crossed out rather than erased. *When Jacob transforms back into a human after the final battle, flesh colored boxer shorts are visible. *During the training fight scene when Emmett is sparring with Jasper, Emmett throws a punch at Jasper with his right hand (as they meet in battle again after Emmett threw Jasper), but in the transitioning scene when Jasper ducks, Emmett is punching with his left hand. *In the "tent scene", Edward's hair in the forehead looks different between shots. See also *Jokes Category:Films